


Daydreams

by melondery



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, daydreamer renjun, jisung is whipped, kinda surrealist but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melondery/pseuds/melondery
Summary: renjun daydreams, and jisung admires him from afarjust a little short thing for renjuns birthday it’s basically about how much i love renjun except it’s about how much jisung loves renjun because x readers are a sin





	Daydreams

A summer breeze caresses his cheeks, and he raises his arms to the sunlight. His eyes are shut tightly against the golden light, and in that moment, he’s never been more radiant. He truly is the embodiment of light, and grace, and eternal summer. His face warms, and although he’s surrounded by a raucous crowd, he feels alone. Blissfully alone.

Huang Renjun. Jisung can’t tear his eyes away from the boy, who seems to be lost in his own world once again. It‘s one of the things Jisung likes the most about Renjun; even standing in the middle of a soccer field, he can still lose himself in sunlight and daydreams. Renjun is a free soul at heart, and his smile is pure gold. Watching Renjun basking in the beauty of his own life is therapeutic for Jisung. If only he could just muster up the courage to approach the boy who, over the past year, has become his inspiration, his muse, even. Sighing, Jisung slouches his shoulders ever so slightly.

From across the field, Renjun opens his eyes on an instinct that he’ll never be able to explain. His gaze catches that of the boy in the bleachers, the one who resembles a stray puppy, or perhaps something smaller, like a rabbit. Renjun’s intuition tells him something else: this is the beginning of something exquisite.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @/renjungay :D


End file.
